Poseidon (Saint Seiya)
|-|Julian Solo= |-|Seraphina= Summary Poseidon, King of Seas (海王 ポセイドン ''; Kaiō Poseidon''; Θάλασσα Βασιλιάς Ποσειδῶν), is the Greek God of the Seas as depicted in the Saint Seiya Franchise. Originally appearing in the Classic Manga / Anime, having been the first Deity other than Athena to ever show up in the series, he has been a recurring character in Saint Seiya Omega and Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. The God of the Seas spend his entire life under the shadows of his brothers. Zeus acted as the Supreme Ruler of the Universe, controlling the Skies and Earth; And Hades stayed as Emperor of the Underworld, controlling Hades and Elysium. Meanwhile, Poseidon was given the Rulership of the Oceans and the Sea Realm below, practically nothing in comparison. To further add to his anger, Zeus always favored his youngest daughter Athena instead of her brother, always bestowing titles and entire lands to her, rather than his brother. During the whole Mythological Era, the two deities remained as constant rivals, yet Poseidon almost always lost the disputes. When Zeus abandoned the Earth, leaving Athena to rule and watch over mankind, the God of Seas immediately rebelled against the Goddess, starting the first Holy War. The two have been mortal enemies ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-C Name: Poseidon, King of Seas, Julian Solo, Seraphina (Lost Canvas) Origin: Saint Seiya Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Seas Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Mentally. 16 - 19 as Julian Solo (41 in Omega), Unknown as Seraphina Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (7th, 8th and 9th Sense User), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Concept Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Every attack is imbued with the power of Cosmo which destroys atomic structure, as a God he can even destroy Protons and Photons), Durability Bypassing (Through Macro-Quantum Destruction, and Soul destruction), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The power source known as Cosmos can affect the soul), Water Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Direct Attacks by those with no Divine Cosmos are instantly redirected), True Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation, Astral Projection, Acausality (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation , and Aura (The Gods passively cause any nearby beings to have their 5 basic senses and the Mind to be turned unusuable, and denied. The Gods emanate an aura that causes a target to feel immense fear, and also causes all targets in their presence to obey their will), Weather Manipulation (He caused global flooding by using an eternal rain shower that will last for 40 days), Earthquake Generation (Generated Earthquakes), Dimensional Storage (His Mainstay can handle an immense amount of rain water that was meant to flood the entire earth), Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (The power that radiates from the Gods causes affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Possession (Type 6 Immortality; Parasitic - Possessed the Body of Juilian Solo ), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon forth lightning bolts ), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that.) Attack Potency: Universe level (His Cosmos was encompassing the entire universe upon unleashing his full power) | Low Multiverse level (Has been one of Athena's greatest adversaries since the Era of Myth. Even in the body of Julian Solo a small manifestation of his true Cosmos could encompass the Universe. Could be more powerful than Apollo, as he is one of the Three Sacred Emperors, but this is unclear) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On the same level as Clothless Athena) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Universal | Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level with his Marine Scale | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal (His Cosmos was encompassing the entire Universe), Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Marine Scale, Trident of Poseidon Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, as Ruler of the Oceans and the Sea Realm (Kaikai), as well as an excellent warrior and strategist, he ruled the Universe alongside Zeus and Hades for thousands, if not millions of years. Weaknesses: He can't use all his divine Cosmo initially due to being reborn as an avatar. Key: Human Body | Divine Cosmos / True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Antagonists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2